Unit
Attack Type fighter.jpg|Fighter archer.jpg|Archer mage.jpg|Wizard healer.jpg|Healer Among units, there are different attacking types: Fighter: Attacks the enemy at close quarters. Archer: Uses bows and rifles to attack the enemy from a distance. Wizard: Uses magic to attack the enemy from a distance. The more powerful the attack, the more chanting time is needed. Healer: Recovers allies' HP. The also cast barriers and shield allies from enemy attack. Affinity Each unit has different affinities. There are five different affinity types: Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Dark. Each affinity has a different compatibility: - Fire is effective against Wind. - Water is effective against Fire. - Wind is effective against Water. - Light and Dark are mutually damaging. Against effective affinities damage is increased x1.5. Against ineffective affinities damage is decreased x0.5. Weapon Type/Affinity Units have different Weapon Type/Affinity. Some skills are optimized for certain Weapon Types and Affinities. Check the Weapon Type/Affinity of each unit in the unit details page. Form party You can form a Party to use during quests on the Party Formation page. A party consists of 5 units, 4 belonging to you and 1 to your partner. The total cost of your 4 units cannot exceed the current cost limit. Cost limits can be increased by improving your ranking. Enhance You can use Enhancement Points to enhance a unit and increase its level. To do this, you will need Enhancement Points and Gold. Used Enhancement Points and Gold will be lost. Enhancement Points can be gained by clearing a quest, selling a unit or using Limit Break. Awaken Certain units can be Awakened. Awakening increases Stats, Max Level and Abnormal Status Resistance. Awakening requires Awakeining Crests and Gold. Used Awakening Crests and Gold will be lost. To awaken a unit, the following conditions must be met: - The unit must have reached the maximum level on the current stage (excluding max part added by Limit Break). - You have collected all the required Awakening Crests. - You have enough Gold to perform the Awakening. Sell You can get Gold by selling your units. As the level and rarity of a unit increase, its selling price will increase. When you sell a unit with a rarity of 3* or above, you'll also get a Medal. You can trade in your Medals for units and items in the Medal Exchange area. Limit Breaks Limit Breaks can be applied to a give unit a maximum of 4 times. Limit Breaks raise the maximum level and stats of the unit. When you gain a unit that you already own, a Limit Break will be applied automatically. When you have applied the maximum number of Limit Breaks to a give unit, its Limit Break status will be reset. When you have applied a Limit Break, you can earn Gold, Medals and Enhancement Points in the same way as when a unit is sold. Leader Skill Some units have leader skills. If you want to use these skills during a battle, you must set a unit with Leader Skills as your leader. If a unit with Leader Skills has been chosen as a partner or a friend, the Leader Skills will be activated. If a unit with Leader Skills that is not a friend is chosen, the Leader Skills will be not activated. Unit Skill Some units have unit skills. When certain requirements are fulfilled, the Unit Skills will be activated. The requirements vary for differents skills. Unit Skills can help in battle and increase the amount of Gold you earn. Status Effects Poison inflicts damage over time. Poison alone is not fatal. Paralysis complete immobilization. Curse reflects some damage to attacker. Curses alone are not fatal. Freezing complete immobilization. Damage received while frozen is magnified x1.5. Blindness: A certain percentage of attacks will miss their target. Mute: Target is unable to use Special Attacks or Aces. Each Abnormal Status will only last a certain period of time. Resistance Every unit has a degree of resistance to the various forms of Status Effect. There are five degrees of Resistance. The frequency with which a given Status Effect occurs varies.